The Exile
by BattleUnit3
Summary: Shepard answers a distress signal only to find an interesting person. One-Shot.


Anomalous

 **So i was playing Stellaris and had "The Exile" event happen to me. It was so weird and this idea popped up.**

* * *

Shepard was anxious. Saren until has always been one step ahead but not anymore. This time they had him. Virmire. They had just left the Citadel after a well deserved rest after that mess on Feros. Her team was ready best guns and best armor. She was standing in front of the Galaxy map and ready to give Joker the order.

"You know if you stare anymore intently at it the mysteries of the universe will unravel themselves before you" called out Joker over the intercom. Bless his soul she probably would have gone insane without him.

"How do you even know I was staring?" Shepard asked back?

"For some reason you always think that if you either stare or shoot at a problem long enough it will fix itself. "

"It has worked so far."

"Yeah well there is a first…wait… Incoming Message from Admiral Hacket"

"Put him through"

"Sheperd, an Asari explorers have received a Human Distress Signal from Entauri System. We would prefer if you and Normandy go and answer it." Came the gruff voice of the Admiral.

"I don't understand why you want us there, Admiral. I mean no offense but this seems… trivial."

"Normally I would agree with you; however the mission is far from simple. The Entauri System is unexplored by either humanity or the Citadel races."

"Could it be a lost explorer?"

"Negative, In fact that region of space has been ignored by the System Alliance. And That is not the weirdest thing about according to our analysts the signal used an encryption algorithm used during the Cold War, 200 years ago"

"That seems… weird."

"I agree I am running an investigation as to why that is but that is my task. Go out there find out what is going on, Shepard."

"Yes, Sir."

"Good, Fifth Fleet out."

"Weird" Joker threw his five cents "So?"

Shepard weighted her choices. Saren was within reach but the distress signal could be serious or it could be just a lost explorer with a weird love for the classics. However her gut feeling was telling that there was more to the signal than meets the eye. After all its not every day history literally calls.

"Joker set course to the Entauri System"

"Yes Ma'am"

* * *

The Entauri System wasn't anything special. Painfully average, a single Gas Giant, a couple of planets only one of them in the habitable zone and according to sensors it was a frozen world. The signal came from it.

"Found it! It appears there is small outpost on the surface." Called out Kaidan from co-pilots seat. "We have also been able to clear up the signal, Its been on repeat for some time"

"Oh god I have seen this movie Sheperd! Please please tell me you are not actually going down there."

Shepard rolled her eyes at the pilots antics. She didn't even give him an answer.

"Kaidan prep for drop and tell Ashley she is coming along."

"Yes Commander."

She bagan leaving the cockpit when Joker called out one last time.

"I ain't letting you back in unless you can prove its you and not some shape shifting monstrosity that crashed here 100 000 years ago!"

"yeah yeah".

* * *

"So, skipper. Why are we here again instead of going after Saren?" questioned Ashley.

"Sigh…. Because I have a gut feeling." Answered Shepard for the third time. "You know I could just drop you off and you can walk back to the Normandy."

"Can we focus on mission." Piped an annoyed Kaidan while also massaging his forehead before correcting himself "Ma'am's".

"And here we are!"

Upon leaving the Maco they stood infront of an what looked like a research station. It looked old but not abandoned. There were fresh track from some 4 wheeled vehicle. The Station itself looked like a domed building with a single entrance. The Entrance was an airlock with a big heavy door with a hatch and wheel. There was no holographic interface at all. In honesty it looked like something that was built before the Prothean Cache.

"Well let's see what's inside." Shepard said before gripping the wheel and turning.

Surprisingly it gave little resistance and there were already inside. The room was small with 4 ancient arctic exploration suits the only change was there oxygen tanks and full face masks. There was also a big red button with the word 'Cycle" on it. Of course it was pushed. Their suit quickly registered that the room now had breathable atmosphere.

They removed their helmets and continued into the main room. The room was large and circular with the center been taken up by a large computer and screens. Some parts of the computer looked as if they were jury rigged into it. What was most interesting was the fact the none of them used holographic tech. Both screens and keyboards were physical. The walls were covered with blueprints, notes and other scribble of god knows what.

"Creepy." Ashley could help but say.

"Yeah I guess it is." Came a calm and soft unknown voice from the other side of the computer nexus.

"Freeze! Reveal yourself!" screamed Shepard out. It was not often someone could get the jump on her.

Behind the large machin appeared a 30-something man with a short brown hair and no facial hair. He wore an old fashion pristine lab coat, blue jeans and leather boots. He had a small soft disarming smile.

"Hello" was all he said before giving them a small wave.

"Who are you?" questioned Shepard.

"Hmm? Oh names yes long times since I last had one, mmm, you can call me… The Exile."

"That's not a name, more of a title" said Kaidan.

"There is a difference?" asked the person in genuine curiousity.

"Nevermind that" said Shepard "Who are you? How did you get here? What are you doing here? Why did you call for help?"

"The Exile. I live here. Researching. I didn't call for help , I simply wanted someone to pick me up." The Exile finished without losing his smile in fact it seemed that he questioned amused him.

"Researching what?"  
"Various things."

"Like?"

"This planet for instance, cold fusion for another."

"How long have you been out of touch with the System Allince?" asked Ashley

"The System Alliance?" the man looked confused for a second.

That answer floored the team. How was it possible for this man to not know of the representative body of humanity. Everyone knew who the Alliance were.

"How can you not know about the Alliance" asked Kaidan attempting to regain some composure.

"I have been here for some time."

"How long?"

"Wouldn't know, I haven't exactly been keeping track. I think were a veering of course. You have come here to offer help correct? To fly me back into human space?"

"Yes. But you will have to answer some of our question on the way."

"Understood. But some answers have to be earned." he spoke mysteriously.

* * *

Shepard was staring at her computer. She sat down to write her reports and in honesty if she submitted this they might send someone to get a psych evaluation on her. She was considering of getting one herself.

Chakwas had sent her reports on the new guest. According "The Exile" as he calls himself is perfect condition. In fact she specifically points out that is impossible. He doesn't show any problems with health passed or current. She comments that if she didn't do the examination herself she would consider this to be textbook problem, where you assume the subject is "base human". However Chakwas mentions that during the procedure he was perfect gentleman, always smiling with only problem occurring when asked about his past to which he responded by being "cheeky"

Shepard didn't like him. It wasn't actually dislike. The person simply unsettled her. There was no way to say it. Her gut feeling was telling her to be careful, very careful. Even though he has shown no aggression , even when asked to be searched he simply allowed while saying "I carry only my mind"

He was assigned a quarters. Maybe tomorrow she could ask him something important but now it's time to sleep.

* * *

It's been 2 days and Shepard still hasn't found the time to talk to the strange guest. It was weird, it is as if something always popped up when she decides to go to him. Stranger still was the fact that he had almost no presence aboard her ship. Wrex, Liara, Garrus, Tali and most of the crew even Joker stated that they simply forgot that he was even aboard. All except Ashley who was standing right in front of her.

"Skipper. Look I know it sounds crazy but this guy is driving me insane." She whispered.

"Why what's wrong ?What did he do?"

"Its just…" she grew silent for a second "I have been watching him Shepard, he doesn't sleep, he doesn't eat only drinks tea from a mug , we don't even have tea on this ship, nobody even acknowledges him and all he does every day I wonder the ship and stare out of the windows into space. Sometimes for hours. And that smile never ever leaves." She finished.

"Ashley are you…"

"I know it sound crazy, skipper! But just do something. I don't feel safe with him around, God I sound like a scared little girl."

"Alright I will talk to him"

"Thanks"

* * *

He was on the second deck sitting on the table drinking tea and working on his ancient laptop. One of the few things he brough with him. The other was the modified arctic suit and the mug he was drinking from right now.

"Hello Shepard."

Shepard had to admit that was creepy. Sure she was watching him but she was certain he hadn't noticed her.

"I have questions" she said while taking a seat right in front of him.

"We all do, some more than others."

"Who are you?"

"I have already answered that question."

"I need a name."

"Why?"

"Answer it question!"

"John Smith"

"That's not your name."

"It is not."

"Then why did you say it?"

"You wanted a name. I gave you one."

"UGHHHH Why do you have to difficult"

Silence reigned supreme for some time between as they stared at each other.

"Why?" he finally said.

"Huh?"

"Why do you want to know?"

"…You are unsettling one of my crew and in honesty you are unsettling me too."

"Have I done something wrong?"

"Yes, No….Its just a gut feeling"

He suddenly jumped forward from his seat and closed the distance between their faces. Shepard was ready fight back the attack. An Attack that never came. He simply stared into her eyes faces centimeters away. Before slowly pulling back into his seat . Shepard noticed his smile had gotten larger.

"You should trust your gut feeling more. There is more to it than meets the eye."

"Whats that supposed to mean."

"You and Williams have a gift…don't squander it to ignorance." He said while at same time sliding a piece of paper towards her.

Shepard felt a in her very being that this conversation was over and simply left pocketing the piece of paper.

* * *

They docked. The Exile simply was at the airlock in full gear in one hand the laptop and in the other steaming hot mug of tea.

"Hey weird guy" joker called out

"Hello to you too, Mr. Moreau."

"Yup definitely creepy as hell" Joker said under his breath. Before he realized The Exile was standing right next to him.

"JESUS DUDE YOU TRYING TO BREAK MY BONES!" screamed out Joker jumping slightly.

"Hmm?" was the only response before his smile fell few levels. "Ohhhh…"

Joker had seen it before it was the reaction of everyone who learned he had Vroliks syndrome. He was about to make a remark before he felt a reassuring hand on his shoulder much like his mother used to do.

"I will try to fix this." Was all he said before Shepard came.

"So this is Arcturus Station. HQ of the Alliance. They wanted to meet you."

"I understand." He stated before the airlock opened and two alliance marines came.

"Sir would you please follow us." One of the said.

"Yes. Please lead the way."And like that he left.

* * *

Wrex had calmed down. Now she had to pick who to go with Kirrahe and who to plant the nuke. Ashley was going with the Salarians and Kaidan with bomb. But suddenly her gut feeling hit her like a truck. Her hand moved almost without her knowing and reached into one of the pockets of her armor. When she realized what she was doing she pulled back only to have the piece of paper in her hand .

So she read:

"Don't let her go alone."

A sense of foreboding hit her hard. She looked at Ashley's back as she was talking to Kirrahe.

"Garrus."

"Yeah?"

"I am sending you as sniper support for the distraction team."

"Sure thing Shepard, try not to piss of Sovereign without me okay?"

"Sure thing ."

It slightly unnerved Garrus how hollow her voice sounded.

* * *

She was back in her cabin. The Exile. He knew. She took out the piece of paper only now to realize something else was on the other side.

"Eric Norn 1966"

She looked it up the Extranet. He was scientist in the 60's who had written several theories about human psionics. He of course was ridiculed at the time and all information about him stops after that. They mocked him. Well what do you expect when you have such ridiculous ideas. She saw the papers from that period. Crack job, insane, a fraud. He was exiled from the scientific community.

…exiled… She quickly looked up the man himself and her heart nearly stopped when she saw his picture. It was him. The Exile.

* * *

 **First time trying something like this. I didn't know where to put it in the crossover or simple fanfiction but i dont actually use anything else from Stellaris so i think here is better. I hope you liked it! Feedback is appreciated**

* * *

 ***RING***

 ***RING***

 ***RING***

"Yeah yeah i am up, who is it?"

"Mister Moreau?"

"Yeah?"

"I am calling from Arcturus Genetic Research Laboratories."

"Uhh okay? What is this about?"

"About your Vroliks Syndrome sir! Recently great advances have been made and treatment has become available. Your name is on top of the list."

"Wha..what Why?"

"I dont know sir. Is the 28th at two o'clock good for you?"

"Yeah yes i have nothing then."

"Perfect, Good night ."

"Good Night."

...

"Weird"


End file.
